


Come On Eddie

by stanuris



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: College AU, Dancing, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, come on eileen - Freeform, cute fluff, this has Totally been done before but i love the cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanuris/pseuds/stanuris
Summary: “ can i get uhhhhh reddie dancing to come on eileen oof  “thanks for the prompt, @ttrxshmouth ! hope ya like it!





	Come On Eddie

Laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, Eddie had never felt this content. In three days, he’d be starting college. His best friend shared a room with him, and he was finally away from his mother.  
  
Everything felt like it was falling into place- yet for some reason, Eddie couldn’t seem to shake the feeling that something was.. Missing. Like it was a dream, something he could only experience if he had made it up. Lost in his own thoughts, Eddie barely registered that someone was trying to get his attention.

“ _...ddie... Eddie..._ Eddie!” Eddie sat up with a start, disoriented for a moment, until he saw Richie looking at him with a puzzled expression. “You alright, Spaghetti Man?”  
  
Eddie’s face flushed at the nickname, and he grumbled quietly. “ ‘m fine, Rich.” Eddie fidgeted with his fingers, trying to avoid eye contact with his friend. Richie’s new cassette player played softly in the background- most of the songs were a shuffled assortment of Richie’s favorites. Richie was laying on the floor, his weight resting on his shoulders and his legs sticking up in the air, feet kicking to the beat. Eddie couldn’t hold back a smile, thinking about how perfect this moment felt.

“We aren’t done unpacking, Richie.. Get  _up.”_  Eddie whined. Richie’s lips turned to a pout, and he sprang to his feet after a moment longer of kicking to the beat. As Richie stood up, though, the song changed and his eyes lit up with excitement. He practically bounced around the room, grabbing a hairbrush from the bathroom counter and singing with everything he had.

_“Oh, come on Eileen, come on Eileen-”_

Eddie clapped a hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing out loud at his best friend. Richie kept singing, and with each line and Eddie’s eyes on him, he grew more confident.

“ _You’re grown...”_ Richie sang.

“So grown!” Eddie parrotted back with a smile.

Richie’s eyes twinkled and he reached out a hand to pull Eddie up to dance with him.

“ _Oh, come on Eddie...”_ Eddie giggled at this, and Richie’s hands slid down to his hips. Richie holding him so close, looking at him with a look in his eyes that Eddie could only describe as adoration- all this was too much for Eddie to handle. For the first time that day, he felt grounded. In that moment, with Richie so close to him, a silly smile plastered on his face and a ridiculously catchy song to dance along to, Eddie felt  _real._ He danced with Richie, tripping over his feet and smiling brightly. Richie sang to him-  _serenaded_ him- and Eddie felt warmth bubbling up in his stomach. Richie twirled Eddie around the room, until Eddie got so dizzy that he collapsed backwards onto the bed.

It took Eddie a moment to register that when he fell, he pulled Richie down with him. It took him another moment to register that Richie’s lips were very, very, enticingly close to his. Eddie’s hands were clenched in the fabric of Richie’s t-shirt, and he felt them pulling Richie closer and closer. And suddenly, the space between the two of them wasn’t really space at all, and their lips were touching and they were kissing and they were  _together._

Eddie felt himself starting to laugh- and he pulled away from Richie, laughing so hard that tears came to his eyes. Richie, for a moment, looked scared- like he thought that Eddie was laughing at him- but when Eddie pulled him closer again, for a better, deeper kiss, all of that fear faded away. The space between them disappeared again, and Eddie felt... Safe.

Eddie felt like he had finally found his  _home._


End file.
